Eternal Love : : Epilogue to The Amber Spyglass
by lilac avenue
Summary: What happens to Will and Lyra after The Amber Spyglass?


Title: Eternal love :: Epilogue to The Amber Spyglass  
Rated: PG  
Author: City Kitty  
Disclaimer: All the characters, and the trilogy, His Dark Materials, belong to Philip Pullman; the plot for the epilogue though, is mine.   
*Note: Okies this is probably what happened with the rest of their lives I mean if you really payed attention to the book they couldn't meat each other EVER again because 1. The knife was broken 2. The whole fate of the world's thing was based on Lyra and Will seeing each other again and giving into their love and stuff 3. If they did meet again im sure Philip Pullman would have hinted somewhere about it but he mostly hinted that they don't (I read the last couple of chapters over and over hehe I was so sad....) anyways plus Lyra stated about if they ever get married (they probably would since they were supposed to live their life fully) not to compare them to each other. And in the end they promised to be with each other once they die. So im not sure in my opinion this is probably pretty close to what happens to them after the end on His dark materials trilogy, in my opinion.   
~ ~ ~  
"The world is so beautiful," Lyra thought to herself in awe as she looked around her feeling such wonder for one of the many worlds. She hugged her daemon tightly and rested her head on him for comfort and love. "Oh Will," she moaned then felt the hot tears spring to her eyes as she sulked in the beauty of the botanical garden, in her world. Just her world. Not her and Wills world. Just hers. And that's the way it would always be she thought remorsefully. She looked up into the sky searching, wondering how her Will was. "Oh I love you," she whispered in despair. Her eyes then wandered to the beautiful blossoming tree towering over her with the flowers all-facing to the heavens. She picked a delicate baby pink flower and looked at it with longing eyes. She then touched her infinitely soft lips to the flower and kissed it gently. As she clung to the flower she thought of Will and all the dreams they had shared. All the memories. Of her one true love. She held out her hand for the wind to sweep up the flower and have the wind carry it towards its destination. A destination where Will wouldn't be. And Lyra's destiny held no Will in it either. She leaned her head against her knees for support while petting Pan with her right hand. And with a heartfelt sigh, she wept for the love that could never be.   
~ ~ ~  
Will felt such pain as he sat down on the bench and looked at the afternoon sun rising above his head. "Oh Lyra...." he cried. Kirjava snuggled against him and leaned against his side but Will didn't take any notice of her for he had a mesmerized look on his face as he looked up at the sky in sorrow. "Lyra I love you so much" He said in pain. "Why did it have to be this way?" He rose up from the bench and Kirjava got up from her leaning position, and propped herself up on the bench. "Have faith" Kirjava said solemnly. "She is right here with us. She's in our heart. She'll always be here with us."  
Will nodded. "Until I die, and forever after that." His gaze was then drawn to a beautiful pale pink flower at his feet. He picked it up slowly, carefully. He wasn't sure exactly why, but it reminded him of Lyra. It was so beautiful, innocent, just like her. He then placed his lips on it and kissed the soft petals. "Until I die."   
*~*~*  
Lyra laughed happily and drew her golden hair behind her ear. Her eyes twinkled with happiness as she stood at the altar. She felt her heart floating as if it would fly right out of her chest and fly as far as her love for life was. "I do," she said in one breath and she nearly felt as happy as she had been when she was with Will. But she could never be that happy again. But this moment was the closest she would ever get.  
~ ~ ~  
"It's a boy!" The father cried in happiness. The doctor handed the newborn baby to Lyra and she felt unbelievably happy. "His name is Will," she said, her eyes shining with tears.   
~ ~ ~  
The alethiometer glittered in the sun and she tinkered around with it as she asked questions about her life, and her loved ones in other worlds. She was amazed at how much she could read now over the years of much studying. She was delighted.  
~ ~ ~  
Bless her soul.   
R.I.P.  
*~*~*  
He almost felt as happy as he had with Lyra. Almost. He stood there with pride and tried to act strong, but inside he felt sorrow, and happiness at the same time. He was moving on with his life yet leaving something very important to him behind. But with courage that he knew Lyra would want him to have, he said the two words that would change his life forever. "I do."  
~ ~ ~  
"It's a girl!" Will beamed with joy. "How does Lyra sound?"  
~ ~ ~  
Will sat in the botanical garden dreaming of all the memories he had shared with Lyra, and the life that they had never shared.  
~ ~ ~  
He lives forever on in our hearts.   
R.I.P  
*~*~*  
"Oh Will!!!!!" Cried Lyra with so much love in her voice. She felt happier in death then she had in her entire life after Will had stepped out of it. She ran up to him and he screamed her name back in return with just as much love. They ran to each other, then through each other, finding out that they couldn't hold each other like they once had.  
But that didn't matter to them. Just to see each other after all those years. "Will I've missed you so much! I had a wonderful life, we both led ours fully and truly but I just wish it could have been with you!" Will nodded his head agreeing all the way. "Oh Lyra I know! I missed you so much!" Lyra looked into her lover's eyes, which held such earnest love she caught her breath. "But now we can be together Will. For all eternity. We are more then two people in love, we are love." Will was speechless, just looking at his true loves face, hearing her voice, was enough to feed his soul for the rest of eternity. He then made what he thought was a useless grab for her hand, but to his amazement, he touched skin. Soft, beautiful skin. Lyra's skin. He looked down at their hands each holding on to the others and he marveled that after all these years he could once more hold her. For even now that they were dead, their love was enough to hold them together. It had been for their life, so it could be for their death. "Will..." Lyra gasped in amazement, and he thought he saw a reddish tint glow on her cheeks. " I love you," he whispered with so much sincerity it nearly brought tears to her eyes yet again. "I love you too, more then you'll ever know." And with that said, their eyes still locked on each other, their hands clinging, they headed towards the window.   
~ ~ ~  
Lol hehe so what did ya think? Please r/r!! Um the little paragraphs you see are just little events that happen in their life. Please also go check out my other stories ^_^  
  
  
  



End file.
